


Lullaby

by Glamtrueffel96



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamtrueffel96/pseuds/Glamtrueffel96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli wakes up from a nightmare and Adam helps him fall asleep again ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. I don't really have time to write much right now :( Hope you enjoy it!

A soft sobbing sound woke Adam up in the middle of the night. Startled he sat up and looked around, the moonlight illuminating the room. Sauli was trashing in his sleep his face streaked with tears.  
Was he having a nightmare? Adam was genuinely worried because usually his partner slept deeply like an angel. He gently stroked Sauli's face: "Hush Baby wake up. You're dreaming everything is alright. Come on wake up!" Sauli gasped and opened his eyes. He grasped Adam's hand in a death grip with shaking fingers and he was trembling. Adam embraced him in his warm arms and settled his head on his boyfriends shoulder." Aww Sweety you are alright now i'm with you. Do you want to talk about the dream maybe that will help?" Sauli laughed shakily: "Thanks Adam its already better. I have absolutely no idea what i was dreaming about just that it was horrifying. Can you help me fall asleep again please?" ''Of course'' Adam whispered gently pulled Sauli down under the covers with him and started humming into his ear:  
" When the stars are too cold  
frozen over their glow  
on the edge of the night  
we can be their light  
So give me more than your touch  
give yourself to the rush  
just keep holding my hand  
as we're taking of  
i know where we'll land  
We can escape to a higher plane  
in nirvana stay  
where the dreamers lay  
I'll lay you down lay you down  
Save on a higher plane  
in nirvana stay  
where the dreamers lay  
I'll lay you down lay you down...  
Adam voice got softer and softer as both he and Sauli fell asleep, holding each other and with smiles on their faces...


End file.
